


Task At Hand

by PhantomCryptonym



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Incest, Klive - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Top!Five, bottom!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCryptonym/pseuds/PhantomCryptonym
Summary: Klaus and Five spend some alone time together.Very short one shot, needed to write something about these two.Also he’s 58 is it underaged?
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	Task At Hand

“ _God _ you’re insufferable.”

Five let his tongue slip into his brothers mouth, running it along the taller man’s teeth eagerly exploring every drug and alcohol coated crevice. Klaus whimpered at his brothers touch, small hands rough and earnestly teasing about his bare skin, one stopping at his neck to keep a tight grip.

“Already hard, just from that?” Five snickered, earning another small whine from the fourth sibling. 

He brought his now wet lips to his brother’s neck, suckling and nipping at the spots he knew best. Klaus breathed out, keeping a shaky grip on Five’s arms.

This was going to be a long night, but Klaus was looking forward to every second of it.

Klaus’ breath hitched the moment he felt a hand grip his manhood, he involuntary bucked up into his brother’s grasp, keening at the chuckled it earned him.

“My, my, how impatient. You’re adorable like this, so needy, eager to be fucked... by your _brother_ of all people. What a slut.” Klaus let out a soft moan as his brother began to stroke him, the latter leaving marks along his neck, jaw, and shoulder.

Five let go of the hardened member, trailing his hands down to lift his brothers legs, teasing his fingers at his entrance. Klaus whimpered, soft green eyes looking up into the brown above him. Five had manifested lube from somewhere behind him, thoroughly coating his thin fingers before slipping one inside of his sibling. 

Klaus groaned, eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. One finger became two, gently caressing his insides before a third digit joined. 

“Fuck me....” Klaus breathed, looking back up at his brother.

“What was that?” Five had on a devilish grin, his hand already on his own member and ready to do what was asked, but not before he was able to get the other to beg.

“Fuck me, Fivey, oh God, _please_? I-I need you, Daddy fu—“ he was cut off when Five thrusted quick and fast into Klaus’ hole, the taller man releasing a choked sound from his throat.

He felt the smaller man’s hips begin to rock against his, pumping himself in and out of him the way Klaus liked. Five brought a hand to his brother’s throat again, pressing firm enough to cut off just the right amount of oxygen. Klaus made choked moans and other noises that spilled delicately from his lips. Each little sound he made brought Five closer, especially the adorable yelp Klaus was able to manage when his prostate was eventually hit.

Five adjusted his hips, bringing one of Klaus’ legs over his shoulder and continuing to roughly pound into the sweet spot. He let go of his brother’s throat, drinking up every desperate gasp and cry of his name for release. 

“D-Daddy p-p-please!” 

The two came in an instant, collapsing over each other in satisfaction.

“I-I love you...” Klaus whimpered, Five lifting his head up to give a peck to his siblings delicate lips.

“I love you too, Klaus.”


End file.
